Modern vehicles are equipped with positioning systems to locate and track vehicle position. For example, the positioning system may include a global positioning system, an inertial positioning system, a positioning system that uses multiple wireless signals to determine position (via cell towers, and/or WiFi access points), or a combination of these types of systems.
In addition, vehicles may be equipped with sensors that allow the vehicle to detect and track the internal and the external conditions of the vehicle. The sensors may also determine and track the operating parameters of the vehicle.
The figures are not to scale. The same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.